Western Continent
Write the first paragraph of your article here. The Western Continent The Western continent was home to two races before the arrival of the mortals. The Northern Ancients, commonly referred to as the Gods of the Western Continent and the Southern Giants likewise called the Demons. There are only 13 of each race left, and due to the expansion of the mortals across their lands they enacted immortality on themselves so that they would not be threatened by the multiplying newcomers. The races that live today in the West are technically cross-breeds of the races from the Eastern Continent's arks that were filled with Speritanian children and their Lisdanese, Suoro and Tirivahni nannies and servants. The cross-breeded results tended to clump together and the magic taught to them by the Gods and Demons, and the new climates to which they adjusted all helped to make them into new races. A mix of Speritanian and Suoro made the Ter'ays. A seperate blending of the Speritanian and Lisdanese made the Koholeans. A mix of the new blend of the ancestral Ter'ays with a lot of Tirivahni thrown in made the Fudorians. A mix of Tirivahni, Suoro and a fair bit of Lisdanese made the Val Nyes. The Briandynians were the result of Suoro and a great deal of Tirivahni. These origins are unknown to either the Western Races who have no records of those times, and the Eastern Races who don't know what happened to the inhabitants of the lost arks. The Countries The countries of the West in order of size: Enverres: Enverres is the largest of the Western Countries, after they unified the six Fudorian provinces into one nation. It is a peaceful country, concerned with international relations and healthy trade routes. It is a land of forests and valleys, fertile and diverse. Ter'ays: The second largest of the Western Countries, Ter'ays lies south of the ridge separating Enverres and Ter'ays. It is a tenacious country, clinging to life in the dry tundra and desert lands that border on the Badlands to the south. A source of glass, spices, silks and magic, the Ter'ays are kept at peace through the careful diplomacy of Enverres. Teridi Koholo: Teridi Koholo lies north of Enverres and hugs the western coast, including the small islands there. Teridi Koholo is a very militant country, from their historical war against the Briandynians to their Gladiator tournaments and mercenaries, they are only so peaceful for having no serious enemy in modern day to war with. [Briandyna: Briandyna ]Briandyna has gone through probably the msot changes of any of the Western nations, and transformed from a thriving valley country of sprawling cities and coastal towns to a mere two massive cities in the mountains and now to the additional a third city along the coast north of the ruins of their old capitol. The meaning of the word Briandyna means "Land of Light" and in many ways this is still true of the people and the places in their disparate locales. Val Nyes: Val Nyes has four above ground Cities and a plethora of underground tunnels, cities, posts and metropolises. No one knows why the Val Nyes eventually moved underground, though it likely has to do with their exceptional crafting abilities and the never ending search for ore, minerals, precious stones and other resources required by their trades. Category:western continent, ul-zaorith, geography, enverres, teridi koholo, ter'ays, val nyes, briandyna, the prophet's tale trilogy Category:western continent, enverres, teridi koholo, val nyes, ter'ays, briandyna, ul-zaorith, the prophet's tale trilogy